Mirror
by musharoom
Summary: Katniss is left in a state of despair after a failed relationship with Gale. As a certain man walks back into her life, Katniss begins to see a new side to someone she thought she once knew. Sort of AU.


**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading!**  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ series or characters.

* * *

The passing mountains in the background weren't enough to cover Katniss's hollow expression in the reflection of the train window. She sat in the corner of the compartment with her forehead pressed to the cold, vibrating glass.

It had been three years. Three years she had spent with that man whom she once considered her best friend. _No, no it was more than that. He loved me._ She knew all too well that what happened next would completely break her heart. It even hurt to think about it.

* * *

Her relationship with Gale had started off rocky. He was hesitant at first, unsure whether or not her feelings for him were sincere or exaggerated. However, he had a dominant mind and when it came to romance, he knew Katniss was a viable candidate. It didn't take long before the two got acquainted with each other in more than just a friendly way.

The two were a typical couple, so consumed by each other's affections they often forgot about their own. For Katniss, he was a getaway. The rebellion had left a deep scar in her mind, now still tugging at her very heartstrings. It had pained her to consider returning to District 12. The place was a ruin that only brought reminders of death and destruction, something she already had plenty of experience with. She had no attachments; Haymitch was probably as drunk as ever and Peeta didn't remember much. Katniss needed time to heal and Gale understood. Or so, she thought.

The first year was a decent one. They shared jokes and memories of their childhood in District 12. It all seemed like a lifetime ago, yet too close to become such a vivid memory. Gale had earned himself a stable position in one of District 2's finest mining corporations and often featured himself on the local television talk show. Katniss lead a simpler life. She spent her days hunting in the forest, surrounding herself with wildlife as she tried to wash away the dead of her past. Both of them would come home just in time for supper and immerse in small talk. This routine continued on for a good few months.

Then, he forgot about her 19th birthday. Katniss was expecting a surprise—she knew he always had a trick or two up his sleeve. But this time, he had truly forgotten. Despite Gale's numerous apologies, and even an offer of a night to owe it up, she ignored his petty pleads. It wasn't supposed to last that long, though. She just needed time to heal. Didn't he understand? After that incident, Katniss found herself talking to him less, eventually leading up to either her or Gale's absences during supper. _It was a phase, just like any other relationship_, she thought. Wrong.

Gale was now a star in the corporate world, gaining fame and fortune fast. When the tabloids questioned him about his love life, he would laugh and admit that he had never been in a serious, romantic relationship before. Katniss never got to acknowledge that remark as she kept her distance away from the media. She loathed the mere sound of static; her life was static, anyway. The relationship was unravelling faster than she could grasp it. Katniss didn't think she cared enough when deep down inside, a part of her did miss Gale. But, he didn't know that.

It had been just another day of her mundane life, only this time, it involved a trip to the local sporting goods shop for a resupply of arrows. Upon entering the shop, she could hear the faint murmur of chatter from the television mounted above. Irritated, Katniss walked to the archery section and selected a canister of arrows, paying no attention to the price. As she waited impatiently in line, a familiar laugh sparked a rush of surprise in her head. She quickly stole a glance at the television above, just for a second, and found herself staring at Gale, kissing a pretty, blonde hostess on the lips.

It was as if time had stopped—her vision paused at that picture. Katniss wore an expression of disbelief, her jaw slightly dropped from stupor. A flow of warmth coursed through her veins as her anger at Gale grew stronger than ever.

"Miss, are you going to pay for those?"

Katniss snapped out of her gaze. The canister slipped and dropped to the floor, which she hastily picked up.

"I-I'm sorry."

She placed them on the counter and rushed out of the shop without looking back.

That night didn't end so well. She couldn't remember what she called him, only that it resulted in a fit of rage from Gale. He had accused her of doing those very things to him during the Hunger Games when she kissed Peeta in front of the whole nation. Katniss claimed it was "for the cameras", that the tactic was only used to keep them alive. Gale disagreed. The two argued until dawn when Gale decided to leave early for work, leaving Katniss behind in a puddle of tears.

She would have never guessed this would be the outcome of their relationship. How could someone she'd known for so long turn into such a different person before her eyes? Gale had undeniably changed and Katniss knew it wasn't for the better. She didn't need his love, his house or his stupid face on the stupid television.

The two were living separate lives now. _Perhaps, it was better this way_, she thought. She was strong enough to survive on her own and didn't need someone else to make her life easier—if at all, it made it more difficult. Another heartbreak was the last thing she needed.

* * *

Katniss didn't realise she was crying until she felt her tears fall onto her clasped hands. With a sniffle, she delicately wiped away the moisture and curled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had been on the train for nearly three hours without food or sleep. _Absolutely worthless_. She tried to ignore the numbness that began to seep into her head. Suddenly, an overhead speaker crackled to life with feedback, then announced in a crisp voice:

"The next station is District 4. Current time: 3:45 P.M. Approximate arrival time: 4:00 P.M."

District 4 rung a bell in Katniss's mind. She was reminded of Finnick and Annie and their son. How old was he now—3? 4? Such a pity he never got to see his father. She didn't want to think about that. It brought up too much of the past. Instead, she focussed on her breathing. _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am twenty years old. I am on a train headed to nowhere. . ._ it was no use.

She looked out the window. The scenery had changed dramatically as the sun reflected into beautiful sparkles off each incoming wave. The coast was lined with palm trees all the way up to the horizon, creating a postcard-perfect picture. Katniss was temporarily distracted by the beauty of nature, something she longed to feel once more. That was her weakness. Katniss couldn't feel the same way she did before to Prim or to her mother.

_Mother!_ Even in her darkest times, she never forgot about her mother, although they never did establish any sort of communication after the bombing of District 13. Katniss's mother never forgot about her only daughter remaining, but the pain and isolation of what had happened three years ago made it intolerable to go back. As Katniss thought about her mother, she wondered if it would be too late to see her again. After all, she had nowhere to go.

"You have arrived at District 4. Thank you for travelling with Panem Lines."

With the last bit of strength she had, Katniss grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She pushed through the train attendants and made her way onto the station platform before the doors closed for District 5. Maybe tonight would be the night Katniss found solace.


End file.
